


winter

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Prompto's cheeks are turning rosy and he sniffles as the cold makes his nose run.  Noctis digs in his bag and pulls out a tissue, which Prompto accepts gratefully.  "Freezing my ass off and full of snot?  Yeah, winter's really great, dude."Noctis laughs.  "It'll be worth it, I promise."





	winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ffxv small secret santa as a gift for burbled!

Noctis doesn't mind winter. Insomnia is gorgeous after the first snow of the season, or even when an ice storm rolls through and leaves everything glistening and shiny. He loves holing up in his apartment with soft blankets and hot cocoa and watching tiny red birds flutter onto his balcony while people wrapped in coats and scarves and mittens hurry by below.

"That's just because you're the prince, and you don't have to go _out_ in the winter," Prompto says. "Ignis drives you around and he's got like, all wheel drive and all weather tires and like a degree in defensive driving. You only walk the ten feet from your car to the door, then you just curl up inside and don't have to be cold."

"Fine then, let's go out after school. It's not all bad, you'll see."

After school, Noctis and Prompto meet at the front gate. Ignis has already pulled up in front, and hands Noctis a bundle of clothes before driving away. "What was that about?" Prompto asks.

"I texted him to tell him we were going out, so he brought me the rest of my winter gear. I left it home because I didn't think I'd need it." He already has his coat on, but he unwraps the bundle to find a hat, gloves, and a scarf. Next to him, Prompto zips his puffy parka up to the top and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Here," Noctis says, handing Prompto the gloves. "My pockets are warm, you take them."

"Noct, I--"

"Seriously, Prom, don't argue, just take the gloves." Prompto looks like he wants to argue, but then he shivers again, and takes the gloves. "You got your camera?"

"Always do," Prompto says, hitching his bag a little higher up on his shoulder.

"Great, let's go." He leads Prompto down the streets, staying close so he doesn't lose him in the crowds, and maybe a little bit for warmth too.

Prompto's cheeks are turning rosy and he sniffles as the cold makes his nose run. Noctis digs in his bag and pulls out a tissue, which Prompto accepts gratefully. "Freezing my ass off and full of snot? Yeah, winter's really great, dude."

Noctis laughs. "It'll be worth it, I promise." He opens the door of a shop and ushers Prompto inside.

"It smells _amazing_ in here," Prompto says, "and it's warm too."

"You want cocoa or cider?" Noctis asks. "My treat." Prompto asks for cider, then waits by the crackling fireplace while Noctis gets in line. He comes back with two to-go cups and ushers Prompto back outside.

"Where are we going?" Prompto asks as he sips his drink, steam curling up from the vent on the cup.

"Park. On the streets the snow gets all slushy and brown, but it's nice in the park."

"Sounds cold."

Noctis just grins and bumps his shoulder against Prompto's, taking a drink of his cocoa. They go through the main gate of the park, but Noctis quickly turns them off the salted path and leads Prompto through a field, then through a grove of pine trees. They emerge near a small pond, surrounded by the high wall of the park. There's a bench next to the pond, and Noctis clears the snow off of it and sits down.

Prompto sits next to him, and Noctis says, "Just listen for a while." The noise of the city is muted here, dampened by the wall and the layers of snow. Up in the trees, there's the peep-peep-peep of a bird, and the rustling of small animals. A squirrel climbs down the side of a tree and starts digging under the snow for its cache of nuts. Noctis points to the pond, where fish can be seen swimming under the thin layer of ice, then to a shimmering, icy spiderweb, stretched across the shrubs next to the bench.

"That's gorgeous," Prompto whispers, rummaging in his bag for his camera. He takes pictures, starting with the spiderweb and the fish, then getting up off the bench to shoot the squirrels and birds and Noctis himself, his cocoa cradled in his hands. Finally, when he's photographed everything he possibly can, he sits back down on the bench.

"Worth it, right?" Noctis asks softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the park.

"Yeah," Prompto says. A few snowflakes have fallen from the hood of his parka onto his eyelashes, drawing Noctis's attention to the shine in his eyes, set off by the rosy highlights of his cheeks. It feels like they're separated from the world here, like it's their own private universe. Noctis leans in, hesitates as Prompto's eyes widen, then goes the rest of the way to kiss him. When he pulls back, Prompto is grinning at him. Noctis can't help but smile back, warm from the top of his head to the tips of his toes despite the cold.

No, Noctis doesn't mind winter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ienablu for beta!


End file.
